


If only I could say Hello

by gwiihan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Transwoshin, trans headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwiihan/pseuds/gwiihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble I did for a prompt; Shinji thinks Kaworu looks cute in a dress.<br/>Kaworu uses they/their pronouns in this</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only I could say Hello

You've always thought Kaworu was attractive. You could never think of words for it though, and whenever you tried to explain it to them, you just sputtered in an embarrassing defeat. Kaworu just had this--- this air about them. The way that they smiled before they fell asleep and the way their bed head never bothered them in the morning. And especially the way they made you feel like you needed to throw up, not in a bad way. The fluttering in your stomach and the clench of your throat as you try not to mess up kind of way, except you always did. 

You felt like that right now, cheeks burning so hot your head hurt as you swallowed to keep the butterflies down. Trying to process the image in front of you while sweaty palms tugged at your tucked shirt, which you probably shouldn't be doing. 

Kaworu was wearing a simple sun dress, it was white with a yellow flower pattern. The back tied off with a bow and there was a trimming of lace that peaked out from under the hem. they were absolutely beautiful. 

Their hair was done as well, nothing complicated, just a simple yellow ribbon to match the one on the back of their dress.

It was only then that you realised you weren't breathing. Letting out the shuddery breath as Kaworu looked your way. Trying to muster a smile but failing, your cheeks were aflame and once again, your mind was blank.

"Good afternoon, Shinji." they spoke, you hitched a breath. Making another awkward smile as you stuttered out the beginning of several phrases until you finally managed a 'hi'.

Kaworu chuckled. You always loved their laugh. You've always loved them.


End file.
